


Sam's Mallorn

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Poetry, Post-War of the Ring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 08:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4215479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a poetic description of the mallorn that sam grew from galadriel's gift</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sam's Mallorn

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

****__

There is a tree, a beautiful tree  
Where once the Party Tree stood  
And there Sam planted a silver nut  
That grew fair as a mallorn could 

It boughs overflowed  
Though never bent with the load  
Of thousands of golden buds

In autumn the leaves  
Would turn golden as cheese  
But remained on the tree throughout winter

More silver than moonlight  
And greener than grass  
Were the long leaves in summer 

Each spring they would fall  
So you couldn't see grass at all  
And the ground all around was golden


End file.
